


后台

by Phosphenex



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosphenex/pseuds/Phosphenex
Kudos: 3





	后台

鶴房汐恩路过休息室里面的储物室，看见大平祥生坐在地上，盘着两只胳膊和脖子上打了结儿的项链作斗争。他胸口白衬衫的扣子开了好几颗，胳膊一抖一抖，引着领口也晃来晃去，汗湿的皮肤被光一照，闪得鶴房汐恩心里痒痒。  
鶴房汐恩站在门口饶有趣味地看着。  
“喂，你……进来帮我。”  
“咔哒”一声，鶴房汐恩关了门，又回手关了灯。  
“你干嘛啊……”大平祥生被突然的黑暗吓了一跳，慌乱地跪坐起身子来，嘴里埋怨着，手摸索着去寻人。两秒之后，他被扯着手臂跌进了一个泛着热气的怀抱。鶴房汐恩和他相对跪坐在地上，搂紧了他的脖子，一颗汗湿了的脑袋依赖地蹭着大平祥生的脸颊。  
“回家再抱，好不好？” 大平祥生摸了摸鶴房汐恩汗湿的发尾，不知不觉间又把身子往他怀里贴了几分。  
有些事等不到回家再做了，就像箭在弦上，哪儿还有不发的余地。鶴房汐恩的手已经从大平祥生的白衬衫下摆探了进去，在他精壮的后腰上抚摸着。冰凉的皮肤被燥热的掌心裹住，又被来回磨蹭着，大平祥生下腹一热，漏出了一声低哑的呻吟。他手欲拒还迎地推着，脑里还想着突然消失可能带来的后果，却也无意识地挺身把自己往鶴房汐恩怀里送。  
鶴房汐恩掐了大平祥生的腰，膝盖得寸进尺地贴上去蹭他的下半身，手也试探着往里探去，一下下地掀着玩儿他的内裤边缘。“你也很想要嘛……”感受到对方起了同样的反应之后，鶴房汐恩一卷舌尖，含住了大平祥生的耳垂轻笑，双手还继续在那带着点汗湿气儿的身体上游走着。被不住地触碰敏感点的大平祥生缩着身子打颤，僵硬着蜷在两人身体之间的双臂使劲扯住了鶴房汐恩的衣领，喉咙口压抑着的低喘也终于在鶴房汐恩作弄起自己乳尖的时候变成了高亢的呻吟。  
“倒是轻点叫啊。”鶴房汐恩温柔地命令着，语气里尽是成功的得意。  
那能是说忍着不叫就能忍住的吗！大平祥生探头到鶴房汐恩胸前，恼怒地轻咬了他的喉结一口，却被当成了求欢的信号。鶴房汐恩只轻轻一用力便把大平祥生向后推到了地板上，护住他的后脑就贴着亲了上去。狭小的储物间本就空气稀薄，此刻气温更是升了又升，两人又像发了疯一般地互相舔舐着，唇瓣和舌头互相吸吮包裹，没过一会儿气息就乱作一团，没说出口的抱怨被尽数堵在纠缠的唇舌之间。  
快要缺氧了。大平祥生两只手撑在鶴房汐恩紧靠上来的胸膛前，又是撒娇又是讨饶地暂时止住了鶴房汐恩像头小兽一样狂热的亲吻，艰难地抬起头匀出一口气。他咬着嘴唇催着鶴房汐恩快点，说完后觉得自己的脸又烧红了几分。  
“快什么？”鶴房汐恩不依不饶地追随着他的躲闪，抵着他的额头急促地喘息，一手撑在他脑侧，另一手去解他白衬衫的纽扣， “快点帮你解项链？”  
“不是……你明知道……”大平祥生急得蹬脚。每次都是这样，鶴房汐恩知道自己总是羞于说荤话，但却总要耐心地等到他说出来为止，才给他进行下一步，其中还要使一些小小的手段。此刻鶴房汐恩便只堪堪解了他两颗纽扣，满意地揉了一把他的胸肌，又俯下身去含着嘬弄了两口他胸前的乳珠。大平祥生胸前黏腻的汗刚在皮肤上干了几分，此刻又突然被晾在相对凉些的空气中，两颗已经被玩得挺立的乳头又受到了不小的刺激，他伸着手臂想去捂住前胸，又想再摸一下胸前的那两点，手却被鶴房汐恩分别按在地上，因着身高和体重的差距，他动弹不得。  
“你要什么？”  
漆黑寂静的环境中，鶴房汐恩低哑的嗓音带着赤裸裸的暗示，随着燥热的呼吸拍打在大平祥生的耳侧。他只觉得头皮一阵酥麻，心一横，没了什么顾忌一般地喊道：“你快点……快点干我，我忍不住了……”  
鶴房汐恩似是满意了这个回答，于是还没等那在还飘在空中颤悠的嗔怒有个着落，他便急不可耐地撤了手，把战场从大平祥生的上半身转换到下半身。从解下腰带到拉开裤链一气呵成，鶴房汐恩拽着大平祥生的牛仔裤裤边，用了全身的力来扒，期间几次卡在了大平祥生的膝盖处和脚腕上，最后终于一褪到底，皱成一团的牛仔裤便只堪堪挂在了其中一只脚腕上，连鞋子都在搏斗一般的动作中被可怜地扔在旁侧。这时一墙之隔的门外好像涌入了一批人，吵嚷声让鶴房汐恩愈来愈焦躁。他分开大平祥生的双腿，膝盖分别把他的两个腿窝一顶，那双修长笔直的腿便打着弯儿翘在了空中。  
鶴房汐恩摸索到大平祥生的囊袋，用手指轻柔地抚摸那不光滑的表面，感受着他被汗水打湿的耻毛，像把玩着玩具一样放在掌心揉搓颠弄，每个动作都能引来一声急促的轻喘。手边没有润滑，鶴房汐恩舔湿了一根手指试探着往大平祥生身体里送，没想到只是往紧绷的穴口里探进了一个指节，便被锁住几乎不能动弹。鶴房汐恩抬起大平祥生的双腿架在肩上，摸着他滑腻的腿根转移他的注意力，又附下身子黏黏糊糊地亲着哄着，这才让大平祥生稍稍放松了点。手指艰难地从一根变成两根，鶴房汐恩弯着指节在温热的穴里探着敏感点，一抽一送模拟着性交的频率，一边颇有兴致地观察着大平祥生的反应。大平祥生张开双臂仰面躺着，觉得自己好像一尾脱离水源的鱼，无力地等待着被人宰割。  
门外传来熟悉的声音，大概是换完了服装的队友互相寻着两人的下落，大平祥生脑子快要爆炸了，闭了双眼，破罐子破摔地装作听不到，下一秒却被扯着手臂拉起，趿拉着缠着裤子的脚腕跌跌撞撞走了几步，然后被按在了门板上。他这才瞪大了双眼清醒过来，想要张口说话的时候才意识到现在的处境更加危险，于是只能抿紧了嘴唇。  
鶴房汐恩把手指换成了下身硬得发烫的器物，掰开臀缝蹭进去，慢慢把柱头挤进穴口，扶着柱身一寸寸地往里顶。他全程都被绞得厉害，前后动得很不顺畅，拍着大平祥生的屁股叫他放松。大平祥生又疼又爽，一边控制不住地收缩着甬道，一边努力把站不太住的双腿颤颤地分开，试图把穴口再敞开些，扭着腰去配合鶴房汐恩的动作。甬道内里凹凸不平的褶皱前呼后拥地欢迎着他，鶴房汐恩觉得自己仿佛插入了一个湿热温暖的泉眼，浑身越来越舒爽，抽动的频率也愈加大了起来，把脸埋在大平祥生白嫩的肩窝里陶醉地吮吻着。  
鶴房汐恩本以为大平祥生的手只是老老实实地缩在胸前，一低头却发现他偷偷地屈着食指和拇指，小幅度地揉搓着乳尖。还挺会享乐的。鶴房汐恩在身后猛地一顶，大平祥生啊地叫了一声，本来后仰着的脖颈无力地向前倒去，碰在门板上“咚”的一声响，左脸颊便顺势贴到了冰凉的门上。此刻的门外，有工作人员高声的组织，有队友之间互相关照的话语，还有桌椅挪动的嘈杂声，而大平祥生却隔着薄薄的一堵门，被鶴房汐恩顶着屁股撞得支离破碎。他的阴茎高高翘起，抵在门板上被来回摩擦着，自己却伸不出手抚慰，只能呜呜地回头去寻鶴房汐恩的嘴唇，可怜巴巴地回头看着他，求他帮帮自己。鶴房汐恩被他这含着清纯和情欲的一眼看得又硬了几分，考虑到此刻是时候速战速决了，于是把他整个人圈在身下，身后有节奏的抽送并未停止半分，手伸到前面去帮大平祥生解决。两个人的快感都节节升高，攀上了一个小高峰，交织在一起的粗喘声此起彼伏，越来越粘稠暧昧。  
门被敲响并不是意料之外的事，但此刻着实把大平祥生吓得不轻。队友轻轻地转动把手，叩着门问里面有没有人，大平祥生紧张得快要哭出来了，白皙的小脸上布满生理泪水和汗水。鶴房汐恩安慰一般地堵住了大平祥生微张的嘴唇，轻笑着加快了手上和身下的幅度。大平祥生在又一次的敲门声响起时被刺激得射了出来，白浊浇在门板上滴滴点点地流下，鶴房汐恩便放开他的器物，掐着他的腰臀专心地享用着顺滑的后穴，在内里又努力了十几下后，抽出阴茎把精液泄在了大平祥生的臀缝间。  
鶴房汐恩从裤袋里掏出手机，发了几条消息后便重新贴了上来，从后面抱着大平祥生靠在门上，一起享受着事后的余韵，门外的嘈杂声也暂时被他们抛在脑后了。  
至于那根缠成一团的项链，还可怜巴巴地垂在大平祥生的脖子上。


End file.
